SIGLOS DE AMOR (resubido)
by ayelen rock
Summary: Atem de la dinastia AHa, descubre un ritual que le permitira viajar al futuro y diseversa. se situa en el siglo 21 año 2000 junto a sus saserdotes y guardias. levanta numerosas empresas. pero para la gente de egipto este hobre miltimillonario era un misterio igual que los hombres que lo acompañan. parejas: yami x yugi (principal) / seto x Joey Resubido
1. Chapter 1

hola laectores

tube problemas con i otra cuenta asique les traigo la continuacion

...

**"siglos de amor"**

**Cap.1: prologolo**

En el Antiguo egipto en la dinastia Aha existia un faraon llamado Atem

su padre Akaknakon crea los 7 articulos del milenio con el libro de los dioces. este libro contenia grandes secretos

Atem y sus sacerdotes decifran un conjuro de magia que les permitira viajar al futuro y diceversa.

viajan al siglo 21 año 2000 en Egipto. en ese año levanta grandes empresas que construyen de todo tipo de cosas

para los empleados y la prensa(diarios noticieros) el era un misterio ese hombre

yugi, un joven de 17 años q estudiava en la secundaria y trabajaba. Apasionado por el arte, apenas sobrevive en un apartamente de 2clase, su sueldo de mecero apenas le daba para comer, aunque no se quejaba, pues mientras tuviera su liensa y su pinsel era feliz, el tricolro amaba al pintura, pero, aunque le doliese en el alma, ser pintor, no le daba de comer..."

Un dia, su amigo y vecino seto kaiba, le propone probar suerte en una enpresa, con sus influencias consiguio un entreviste de trabajo con el misterioso atem

kaiba: vamos yu-chan...tal vez sea tu dia de suerte, no pierdes nada con intentarlo! -el ceo le regala uan sonrisa y le daja la tarjeta con la dirreccion de la empresa de atem  
el tricolor se queda pensativo un rato, pero luego toma la tarjeta que el dejo su amigo y con una sonrisa optimista murmuro

yuugi: seto-kun tiene razon, apena tengo para comer, tal vez sea mi oportunidad de salir aderlante...jeje ademas, necesito comprar liencios nuevos...jeje. CIERTO TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR PARA EL EXSAMEN DE MATEMATICA!

sus padres murieron cuando el tenia 12años. Había ido de vacaciones a Egipto por segunda vez con sus padres pero el destino les tenía reservado una sorpresa  
una noche sus padres fueron a ver una pelicula romantica dejando a yugi dormido en departamento que alqilavan,. Cuando volvían un ebrio ce una mala maniobra, chocando el auto de los padres de yugi mandándolos fuera de la ruta callendo del precipicio

luego de eso Yugi se quedó en Egipto y su amigo Seto era su tutor, pero no vivian juntos. Seto lo ayudava en lo que podía

La entrevista era para la semana próxima. Yugi se compró con ayuda de Seto un buen traje para estar presentable en la entrevista  
Llego ese día. Seto se ofreció a llevarlo con su auto hasta la empresa e insistió que lo esperaría hasta que saliera

Yugi: Seto tengo un raro presentimiento sobre esta entrevista, creo que no fue buena idea venir aquí  
Seto: ya Yugi déjate de patrañas, y concéntrate en la entrevista, olvídate de esos rumores. La gente los inventa porque no tienen algo mejor que hacer

Cuando llegan a la fábrica notaron que había mucha gente. Algunos fueron para conocer a ese misterioso hombre, otros como yugi fueron a pedir trabajo

Uno por uno pasaban y salían esperando que los eligieran para el puesto. Parecía interminable. Yugi crei que como iba el asunto iba a salir de esa fábrica mañana. Hasta que llego su turmo

Cuando entra no podía creer a quien tenía en frente

disculpen los problemas

plis dejen rewis


	2. Chapter 2: Recuerdos

**Cap.2: Recuerdos**

Yugi salía de la fábrica, dirigiéndose a donde estaba kaiba esperándolo, cuando llego al auto y se sentó y no hiso ningún comentario. Cuando kaiba ve esto se preocupa

-yugi estas bien? Que paso ahí dentro? Te hizo algo ese tipo? Y si fue así iré inmediatamente y lo golpeare con todas mi fuerzas...yugi dime algo no estés cayado me preocupas!

Con todas sus fuerzas yugi le dedica la mejor sonrisa forzada que pudo poner y le miente- no te preocupes kaiba, no me hizo nada solo que….me quede pensando en la nota que me saque en la prueba de matemática, disculpa que te haya preocupado por nada-

Cuando llegan a la casa de yugi ya eran las 7:00pm, este baja del auto de kaiba y le dedica una sonrisa y le da las gracias y un "hasta luego"

Cuando yugi entra a su departamento, me mete a bañar, disfrutando esa deliciosa ducha. Sale del baño se pone el piyama y se acuesta sabiendo que era temprano. Lo sucedido en la entrevista le vino como una lluvia

FLACK BACK

Cuando yugi entra en la habitación para la entrevista, se sorprendió a quien tenía en frente. Se había quedado en shock

Ese hombre que le dicaba una sonrisa, pero también una mirada lujuriosa, se levantó de la silla y se le fue acercando despacio -Pequeño yugi tanto tiempo sin vernos!, como as crecido, cuando te vi hace 6 años atrás tenías 10años, pero sigues igual de hermoso y apetecible-

A todo esto Atem ya estaba cerca como para robarle un beso, todo fue muy rápido. Atem le agarro de la cintura, y comenzó a besarlo, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su espalda

Cuando yugi sintió todo eso de golpe, salió de su trance e intento quitarse a Atem de encima, pero no pudo, mas intentaba, más fuerza imponía Atem

Cuando Yami, como también lo llamaban, lo soltó por falta de aire, Yugi decidió salir de allí, mas no pudo, al darse la vuelta para irse, yami alargo su brazo y agarro de yugi y tiro hacia el

-Como piensas irte así noma después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, no tienes idea cuanto te extrañe- comenzando a acariciarle la mejilla derecha

-"debí hacerle caso a ese presentimiento que tenía, fue mala idea venir aquí", me están esperando, es mejor que me valla-

-ya tengo decidido quien trabajara para mí, te elijo a ti yugi- dedicándole en todo momento una mirada lujuriosa- comienzas a trabajar la semana que entra a las 6:00am, te estaré esperando con ansias ese día mi principito-

Yugi sale de allí como una bala, en lo único que pensaba era llegar al auto de kaiba y de allí a su casa y dormir hasta el otro día, no tenía pensado ir a la escuela, ni saldría de casa por temor que Atem estaría en la puerta del edificio junto con unos hombres, que capas serían sus guardaespaldas, y lo raptaran y que cosas le aria Yami

FIN DEL FLACK BACK

Decidió olvidar lo sucedido y dormir de una vez por todas


	3. Chapter 3: Conversacion

**Capítulo 3: conversación**

El reloj sonaba, marcaba las 7:00am, tenía que ir a trabajar. No tenía deseos de ir, podría mentir que estaba descompuesto.

Daba vueltas en la cama pensando que iba a ser. Al fin se decide. Se levanta de la cama, se viste, deseando que Atem o uno de "sus guardaespaldas" no este allí afuera esperándolo. Cuando ya estaba a punto de irse a trabajar, el teléfono suena. Yugi duda en contestar Al principio, pero se decidió a contestar

-hola si, quién es?

-Yugi soy Amanda (jefa), me llego tu carta de renuncia para comenzar a trabajar en la fábrica del misterioso Atem, es cierto eso?

-yo no renuncie aun, iba a hablarte hoy sobre ese tema, además yo no mande ninguna carta de renuncia

-según esta carta dice que sí, o alguien falsifico tu firma. Dime Yugi, enserio renunciaras y comenzaras a trabajar en la fábrica? Cuando comienzas a trabajar?

-Sí, comenzare a trabajar la semana entrante

-entonces, te deseo buena suerte en tu nuevo trabajo Yugi. Adiós- cuelga

-Adiós Amanda, hasta pronto- cuela- esto es obra de Atem, lo llamare- busca la tarjeta que le dio Seto y comienza a marcar el número de la fábrica, y espera a que le contesten

-Hola, fábrica de…

-Mire señorita deseo hablar con Atem, con su jefe, dígale que es urgente, soy yugi

-Sí señor, aguarde un momento en la línea, que el señor Atem lo atenderá

Mientras esperaba que le contestara, iba pensando en lo que le iba a decir

-Yugi, que grata sorpresa, como estas?, no de…

-Cállate, dime, porque te metes en mi vida? Es mi vida, lo que paso en el pasado, paso, y además…

-Además me sigues interesando. Mira Yugi me seguiré metiendo en tu vida, como tú dices, hasta tenerte de vuelta. Todo lo que yo quiero lo consigo, así que mi ikari, nos vemos- cuelga. Dejando a Yugi con la palabra en la boca y con bronca

-No puedo creerlo, siempre lo mismo- Yugi toma una bocanada de aire y se tranquiliza- Recordar que estuve conviviendo con él por cuatro años en otra época. En un palacio, un rey, visitas de reyes o príncipes de otros países, sirvientes, soldados, otra sociedad totalmente diferente, la cultura….-suspira resignándose- En el fondo lo amo…yugi que te estás diciendo, él está muerto, para esta época, aunque gracias a ese portal, por decir alguna manera, él puede viajar en el tiempo, prácticamente él está vivo- suspira

-Estuve todo este tiempo enamorado de él, e intente negarlo. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si les contaba la verdad a mis padres, donde realmente estuve, ya que en esa época pasaron dos años, mientras acá paso solo un mes

-No debe caer en sus trucos!, pero que estoy diciendo, el con tan solo dar la orden sus guardias me llevaran ante el. En lo que no debo caer son en sus caricias, besos- suspira, al recordar esos momentos placenteros-, Yugi contrólate y deja esa fantasías eróticas

-es mejor que deje de pensar, y me acueste a descansar, luego veo que puedo hacer

hola lectores

espero q les gusten

mi tardansa ... no podia entrar a mi cuenta

jejejeje

plis dejen rewis

saludos


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4: Asi comenzo todo**

**6 años atrás**

El padre de yugi era egiptólogo y profesor de historia en la universidad. Viajo a Egipto por trabajo, y como era temporada vacacional, decidió llevar a su familia.

A Yugi le llamaba mucha la tención los dibujos de esa civilización

yugi, interesado en cómo era la cultura egipcia, decide ir a unos de los museos donde exponían la historia egipcia y principalmente los dibujos que en ese lugar exbian

yugi se para frente a la urna sagrada de Tutankhamon, observo maravillado decoración que esta hermosas máscara funeraria traía. En un momento, un joven, alto de piel morena, se pone a sus espaldas.

- te gusta la cultura egipcia?

- eeh?...-se voltea- ho=hola...-se pone nervioso pues aquel hombre era muy atractivo

-hola...-sonríe de forma picara- soy atem...y tú?

- yugi mutuo...en...encantado...

- .yugi. De dónde eres?

- de Japón… para ser más específico de la ciudad domino..

- mmm entonces...no conoces el país aún?

- no...  
- si quieres...puede enseñártelo...

-En serio!, me encantaría!- con una gran emoción- pero tengo que preguntarle a mis padres

-no te preocupes, mira, hacemos esto, te muestro el museo y la historia de cada objeto. Que te parece- le da una gran sonrisa picara

-Si- le corresponde la sonrisa-

-Ven sígueme- Atem le muestra el museo y le cuenta las historia de cada faraón, las culturas, los dibujos, en fin, de todo

-Me gusto el recorrido, muchas gracias Atem  
-Es un placer mi yugi- le sonríe dulcemente- te alojas muy lejos de aquí?

-No, a dos cuadras del museo. En un hotel llamado "El Dios del Sol"

-Entonces un día de estos, le pido permiso a tu mama para poder llevarte a hacer el recorrido

-Gracias Atem, es mejor que regrese al hotel- le da un beso en la mejilla y se va emocionado, corriendo, con ansias de contarle a sus padres sobre de lo que aprendió en el museo, y la propuesta de Atem

-Qué te parece mama?

-MMM…no se hijo, es un desconocido, pero ya veremos. Ahora termina de comer la comida

Esa semana transcurrió muy rápida. Atem se ganó la confianza de la familia Motuo. Pasaba a recoger a Yugi día por medio, iban a todas partes, Atem le complacía a cada capricho de yugi.

El plan de Atem iba a la perfección, tenía solo a esperar una semana más y yugi seria suyo para siempre

-ya pasaron tres semanas, la próxima semana, el viernes, volveré a mi época y me lo llevare a yugi con migo jajajaja- ríe maliciosamente

-como pasa volando la semana. Ya paso 4 semanas desde que nos conocimos, yugi

-sí, Atem.- le sonríe

-Dime yugi,- comenzando a acariciarle la entre pierna- tu nunca le comentas te a tus padres que yo te besaba y te acariciaba?

-no. Es un secreto nuestro

-Recuerdas que te dije que te aria sentir placer, experimentar esas sensaciones que los adultos hacen para expresar sus sentimientos a su ser querido. Quieres que lo experimentemos ahora?

-Bueno, pero se delicado, recuerda que es mi primera vez

-Tendré toda la delicadeza que mereces, mi príncipe

Atem se saca la camisa, el pantalón, zapatillas y medias, quedando solo en bóxer

Yugi se queda admirándolo. Ese hombre frene a el era hermoso, masculino, fuerte. Su corazón comienza a acelerarse, sus mejillas se ponen coloradas como un tomate de la vergüenza

Atem le acaricia con su mano derecha la mejilla- comenzare a sacarte tu roma- y así lo izo. Solo le dejo el bóxer. Comenzó a besarlo con ternura y pacion

espero q les guste

plis dejen rewis


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5: Eres mio**

Atem le acaricia con su mano derecha la mejilla- comenzare a sacarte tu roma- y así lo hizo. Solo le dejo el bóxer. Comenzó a besarlo con ternura y pación

Atem le quita lentamente el bóxer, aun ritmo lento, casi desesperante para el menor, cuando por fin quita aquella prenda, Dirige su mano al miembro desnudo del chico, comenzó a darle suaves caricias, lentas y suaves

Yugi comienza a gemir levemente. Atem sonríe a escucharlo gemir

-Te gusta las sensaciones que sientes mi pequeño niño?!

-Atem….aaaaaa….mas…rápido….no me tortures….aaaaaAAAAA- Atem comienza a aumentar la velocidad, igual lo hacia yugi con sus gemidos

-Tienes una voz hermosa yugi- Atem se le acerca a la oreja y la lame. Le sopla produciendo en yugi un leve escalofrió- gime yugi….gime para mi pequeño principito  
**  
**Yugi no savia a dónde meterse, tenía toda la cara colorada dela vergüenza

-que linda carita que tienes yugi, el color te sienta bien- le sonríe dulcemente

-por favor, no diga eso

- jeje... mi pequeño- lo vuelve a besar apasionadamente. Baja hacia su cuello, donde comienza a besarlo, morderlo, lamiéndolo. Dejando marcas visibles. Con su mano izquierda, la dirige al miembro de yugi, que comienza a masturbarlo rápidamente

-AAAAAAAAAAAA….NO ME TORTURES ASI…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM

- solo deseo que sientas el mayor de los placeres...mi amor

- malo...AAAH...-gime al sentir como atem aumenta cada vez más el ritmo de su mano- AAAAAAAH AAAAAH...A-TEM..- sin previo aviso yugi suelta su semilla en la mano de Atem. Este lo lame su mano como un chupetín. Yugi a ver esto se pone muy rojo

-Eres muy delicioso yugi- vuelve a besarlo con desesperación. Muerde levemente el labio inferior, haciendo que yugi abra la boca. Atem aprovecha esto y le introduce su lengua, recorriendo esa cavidad buscando a su compañera de juego. Cuando la encuentra la lengua de yugi se mueve muy tímidamente, hasta que toma confianza y se mueve al ritmo que le imponía Atem. Siguieron así hasta que aire exigía su presencia

No espero ni cinco minutos, ya estaba jugando en el cuello de yugi, y este no paraba de gemir. Atem sin apartarse de la piel de yugi, baja, haciendo un camino de saliva, hasta las tetillas, comienza a estimularlas, a chuparlas, a morderlas, mientras que con la mano izquierda estimulaba la otra tetilla; cambia el lugar, y la tetilla derecha era estimulada con la mano, mientras que la tetilla izquierda era estimulada por la boca.  
**  
**Deja las tetillas, y hace un camino de saliva hasta su miembro. Comienza a lamerlo de arriba abajo. A todo esto yugi tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta por donde salían sus gemidos. A todo esto Atem estaba enloquecido de placer, su miembro ya muy erecto. En cualquier momento tomaría a yugi a la fuerza y no tendrá ningún cuidado. Pero se controlaba ya que yugi era virgen un niño; tenía que hacerle pasar el mejor de los momentos, la primera vez, era muy importante, además en su locura quería que él lo disfrutara como él lo estaba disfrutando.

-A…TEM…AAAAAAAAAMMMAAA- Yugi no paraba de gritar de placer

Atem se detiene, lame sus dedos, pero de repente yugi se sienta toma la mano de Atem, que este estaba lamiendo, y se lo lleva a su boca, comenzando a lamerlos

-Aprendes muy rápido mi niño- apartando su mano de la boca de yugi- pero el maestro soy yo- vuelve a besarlo, llevando su mano húmeda hasta la entrada, metiendo un primer dedo, comenzando a moverlo levemente y en círculo. Yugi ahoga el grito en la boca de Atem

Mete un segundo dedo, un tercer dedo lo mueve igual que el primero. Cuando introduce el cuarto dedo, yugi solo sentía placer

Cuando retiro sus dedos del interior de yugi, este le hiso un puchero- jajajaja, ahora viene lo mejor, relájate y no te pongas tenso, al principio dolerá- le da un beso en la frente

Atem le abre las piernas a yugi y se picona en el medio. Levanta sus piernas, apenas, e introduce su miembro lentamente, para no lastimar a yugi

Entra de una. Yugi pega un grito de dolor- no me moveré hasta que tú me digas- para Atem parecía a ver pasado mucho tiempo

Cuando yugi le di la señal comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero no duro mucho ya que yugi le pedía más y mas

-AAAAAAAAAAAAMMMAAAAAA….TE..MMMM

-YU…GI…MI…PE…QUE…ÑO…..OOOAAAAAMMM

Ambos llegaron al clímax juntos, gritando en unisón el nombre contrario

-YUGI…MI …NIÑO

-ATEM….AAAA

Atem callo rendido encima de yugi, hasta que recupero el aliento. Se acomodó, abraso a yugi, le dio un beso en la frente- te gusto?

-sí, ahora quiero dormir, estoy cansado

-Entonces duerme mi niño- Yugi se duerme en los brazos fuertes, morenos, de Atem

espero q les aya gustado

plis dejen rewis

saludos


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6

Atem solo miraba a yugi como dormía- "Es un ángel, es el hijo más hermoso de HATHOR, o RA nunca he deseado a alguien como él. Lo llevare con migo y lo convertiré en un príncipe, será mi amante, mi prometido, y Cuando cumpla los 15 años nos casaremos"- pensaba sin apartar la mirada

En eso llaman a la puerta. Atem cuidadosamente aparta a yugi de su abraso y se levanta ; se dirige a su armario, saca su bata se la coloca y se dirige a la puerta

Abre la puerta- Mahad que sucede? Espero que sea algo muy importante para interrumpirme- con un tono de molestia

-Disculpe mis molestias mi faraón, pero acaban de llamar los padres del joven yugi.

-Que les dijeron?- con preocupación

-yo conteste, les dije que el joven yugi está viendo una película, la que usted y el joven habían visto a la tarde, dentro de una hora vendrán

-Bien, puedes retirarte- Mahad hace una reverencia y se retira

Atem empieza acariciarle el pelo, llamándolo dulcemente- Yugi despierta, es hora que regreses a tu casa

-mmm que sucede Atem?

-vamos yugi, te darás una ducha. Tus padres vendrán a recogerte, y no tienen que sospechar nada

-claro Atem. Cuando vienen mis padres a recogerme?

-Dentro de una hora

Yugi se mete a bañar, cuando termina se viste y va al living donde Atem lo esperaba con una rica merienda

-Se ve muy rico – yugi se sienta

-come yugi

-Gracias Atem!- comiensa a disgustar el te verde acopañado con tostadas y dulce de leche

-Yugi, recuerda que esto es algo entre tu y yo. Nadi deve saver de lo nuestro, y mucho menos tus padres-mirandolo fijamentecon seriedad

-ya lo se, pero, despues de lo sucedido, que les dire?, antes solo eran besos, pero la situacion cambio- con preocupacion

-solo dile lo que hisimos, esepto cuando tuvismo relaciones- con un aire tranquilo

-Señor, los padres del joven yugi ya estan aqui

-Gracias Isis- se levanta del sillon- Ven yugi, te acompaño a la puerta- estendiendole su mano

Yugi toma la mano y se lrvanta- Gracias Atem

-Yugi, hijo, te divertiste hoy, con tu amigo

-Claro mama, lo masamos muy bien- con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias Atem por cuidarlo. Por lo menos esta con alguien que pueda entretenerse

-No hay de que. Ademas en estas vacaciones estoy libre, y aburido

-Bueno, es mejor que nos bayamos. Mañana tendremos muchas cosas que aser. Buenas noches jeven Atem

-Adios Joven Aten

-Adios Atem,m nos vemos- le sonrie con gran emocion

-Adios familia Mutuo- siera la puerta frente a el. Su mirada cambia a una picara y lujuriosa

-Majestad- lo llama isis

-Isis traeme una serbesa bien fria y llevala a mi cuarto junto con bombones de chocolate

-Si mi faraon, mandare a una sirvienta- ase una reverencia, pero antes antes de retirarse Atem la llama

-Isis. Preparen mi baño

-Si su majestad- se retira

Atem estaba en la bañera bebiendo y comiendo. En eso pone la radio y escucha un tema que le yamo la atencion por la letra

**En el paseo de los tristes  
hay un alma que  
llora en las noches de San Juan.  
La Luna insiste  
en afirmar que pena por amor,  
que es fruto de una maldición.**

La Alhambra recuerda que allí  
les contemplaba sonreír,  
y al alba se amaban,  
Granada se ruborizaba al ver su amor.

Fueron muriendo así los días pero algo ocurrió,  
la religión los separó.  
Ella era hija de un cristiano  
y él de un musulmán,  
La inquisición lo ejecutó.

El Albaicín se estremeció,  
y con su sueño ella murió.  
Y ahora se buscan  
cada uno en su propio cielo y no se ven.

¿Dónde estás? Mi amor, ¿dónde estás?  
Sin ti no puedo morir.  
Sin ti vagaré.

Y desde entonces le acompaña  
una estrella que  
desde el cielo cuida de él.  
Si crees en Dios, crees en Alá,  
sé tolerante y menos rezar.  
Y acepta el credo  
y la sexualidad del que no es igual.

Es mejor dejarte marchar.  
Señor, ¿dónde está mi amor?, devuélvemela.  
Señor, ¿dónde está?  
Señor, ¿dónde estás?  
¡Señor!

Cuando el tema termino sonrio, comparando algo de la letra con su relacion con yugi

espero q les aya gustado

la letra es de mago de oz se llama el paseo de los tristes

saludos a y grasias por sus rewis


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: viaje espacio y tiempo**

En la casa de la familia Muto estaban preparandose para ir a dormir. Sus padres tuvieron mucho trabajo. Para ellos Atem era un adolesente de 16 años, solo en esa gran mancion, y sus padres trabajando todo el dia, sin tener tiempo para su unico hijo. Yugi era una gran compañia para Atem; pero ingnoraban la verdad

Ese dia Yugi iria al a ver a sus padres como trabajaban, como escababan, sacando reliquias antiguas. Pero algo yamo su atencion; en un jarron, muy hermoso, habia un dibujo de una chica que se parecia a el, y una frace que decia "la joya mas hermosa del Nilo". No fue el unico sorprendido, sus padres y sus colegas tamvien

La chica era de piel morena, mel pelo tricolor y largo. Llevava en su cabesa una hermosa corona

-Nunca vi un jarron con una imagen asi- el padre se sorprende a ver un parecido esa imagen con su hijo

Llevan el jarron al museo junro con otras reliquias y objetos de trabajo

Al dia siguiente yugi fue la casa de Atem

-Hola Atem!- con mucha emocim de verlo

-Hola Yugi! Señor y Señora Motuo – saluda respetuosamente

-Hola joven Atem. No hay problema que yugi se quede a serte compania?- le pregunta la madre

-Por supuesto que no. Puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera- con una sonrisa de niño bueno

-Bueno Yugi nos vamos, y recuerda, pertate vien, te vendremos a recojer a las 6:00hs- le recuerda su padre

-Claro papa- Se saludan y se van

Atem de repente lo agarra de la sintura y lo besa en los lavios apacionadamente- Como anelava tus lavios- Su mirada camvia a una de deceo y amor

-Atem, por favor- se sonroja

-Me gusta esa mirada tuya- le da un beso en la frente

A la noche los padres de yugi lo fueron a recojer de la casa de Atem

A la meñana, los padres se levantaron a las 8:00hs. Una hora despues su madre fue a despertar a su hijo. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa a no verlo ayi. Lo empisa a buscarlo y nada

atem, para no levantar sospechas va a visitar a los padre de su principe, al entrar ve como al madre de yugi lloraba amargamente sentada en su soifa y su padre iba de un lado a otro con su celular en al oreja llamando a la palicia...

-ya le dije, despertamos y ya no esta en su cama...si, si lo se...¡se que hay que esprar 48 horas pero...! sabe que?... me harte! -tracan el telefono furioso

- que sucede señor? -con falsa preocupacion

- nuestro pequeño-... HA DESAPARECIDO! -estalla en llanto la madre-

La abraza- Tranquila amor, lo vamos a encontrar, te lo prometo- le da un beso en la frente

-Y no saben nada de el?

-No Atem, despertamos y ya no estaba

-Lo lamento mucho, tienen todo mi apoyo "jamas lo encontraran. El etara con migo para siempre

-

Cuando yugi despierta, se encontraba a una vitacion muy lujosa

-Donde estoy?- se preguntaba, muy confundido- tengo que salir de aqui, mis padres se preocuparan

-  
-Mi yugi ya se desperto o sigue durmiendo?

-Ya se desperto mi faraon- le respondia Shimon

-Karim entra y vuelvelo a dormirlo y traelo

-Si mi faraon- le responde con una reverencia y se retira

-  
Yugi vuscaba la forma de salir de hay. Pero, la unica forma de salir era por la puerta que estaba bien asegurada, y la ventana serrada, y la perciana vaja, no habia forma de suvirla. En eso estaba hasta que escucho que la puerta se abria

-Quen eres?- con miedo

-Tranquilo- pero no funciono

Yugi salio corriendo pero Karin pudo agarrarlo e inyectarle el calmante

-  
-Mi faraon aqui esta

-Bien, comensemos con el ritual para regresar a nuestra epoca

En unison- Si mi faraon

Se pucieron en sirculo, se tomaron de las manos, comensaron a recitar un berso

Tipus viajus in tiempu antiguo egipto egipto actual llevelu dedli truipo peyil

Y una luz les cubrio y los transporto a su Era

plis dejen rewis

saludos


	8. Chapter 8

Mitos de la Historia, decian que la leche de cabra lavaba los espiritus y mantenia la juventud y pureza.

**Capítulo 8: una vieja epooca**

Cuando la luz desaparecio, se encontravan en otra abitacion. En el salon del trono

Emos regresado- dijo el faraon mirando a yugi con una gran sonrisa- Digalen a mis sirvientes que preparen mi bañoy lleven comida a mis aposentos. Retirensen

Los presentes hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron. Luego que se fueron, Atem se seto en su trono, teniendo a yugi en brasosy velando sus sueños. Luego se dirigio a su aposento

Los sirvientes ya habian terminado de preparar el baño y ya habian traido la comida. En eso entra el faraon con Yugi en brasos. Los sirvientes asen una reverencia y se retiran. Atem coloca a Yugi en la gran cama.

Atem lo observaba como dormia, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. En eso yugi se despierta. Abre sus ojos violeta lentamente, asta divisar a la persona que tenia en frente

-Buenos dias mi principito!, as dormido bien?- le hablaba Atem con una voz melosa y una mirada de enamorado

Yugi al verlo se sorprende- Atem?, pero que...?- Lo observa detenidamente y a su alrededor, con mucha confucion- Donde estoy? Por que etas vestido asi?

Atem estava vestido con un faldin blanco, el pecho descubierto, una sandalia de cuero trensado; tenia en ambos brasos brazaletes, y en la frente una tira que en el medio tenia el ojo de horus

-Estas en mi Reino. Este es mi aposento; ordene que te trayieran comida y te preparen el baño. Ven, bañate y luego comes, y te explico todo

Yugi hizo lo que Atem le ordeno. Se matio a bañar con leche, al terminap las sirvientas lo secaron y le colocaron un vestido, una sandalia de cuero, un brasalete en ambos brasos, le peinaron para atras y le icierontrencitas, lo maquillaron. Se snto frente a Atem. Comenso a comer manzana mientras Atem comensaba a contarle la verdad

-Yo y toda la gente que conosiste en mi casa (en el presente) no somos de tu epoca...Somos de un periodo que los historiadores llaman "el antiguo egipto". La personas que decian ser mis padres (en el presente) no lo eran, ellos son saserdotes (Mahad y Isis). Yo soy un faraon de la dinastia AHA, mi padre murio hace 10 años y mi madre hace 25 años. – suelta un suspiro por recordar eso. Yugi lo escuchaba atentamente

-Indagando en la biblioteca del palacio encuentro un pergamino muy antigo. Empieso a leerlo y descubro que era un conjuro que te permitia viajar en el mtiempo. Lo pusimos en prueba, y funciono, cuando conseguimos manejarlo a perfeccion viajabamos cada vez mas lejos hacia el futuro, asta dar enh tu epoca. Me gusto esa apoca y me instale. 6 meses despues apareses tu, te vi y...me enamore de ti yugi, en el momento- en eso toma las manos de yugi y las besa- Yugi se mi esposa, eres una bella doncel

Yugi estaba estatico, no podia creer en o que Atem le conto- Es imposible, no se puede viajar en el tiempo

-Asi que no me crees eh!?- Atem se levanto de la silla- ven sigueme

Salieron de la havitacion. Yugi miraba a su alrededor y la gente que pasaba lo miraban, estaba sorprendido

Llegaron al valcon principal del palacio- Dime Yugi, que ves? Un imagen de un pueblo? Dime- gira su cabesa hacia la derecha donde se encontraba yugi

-Es posible entonses, es algo que cuesta creer- sin apartar la vista de la ciudad- Se puede viajar a cualquier epoca?

-Asi es mi principe o deveria llamarte MI PRINCESA- poniendo una mirada de lunatico

-Pero que estas diciendo Atem?

-Estoi diciendo que te dare el titulo de princesa y te casaras conmigo

-Y mis padres?, donde estan?

- En tu epoca, solo a ti te traje

-QUE? Me apartaste de mi falia. Deben estar preocupados. Asi que tu fuiste el que me secuestro

-Te amo yugi, ellos no me lo permitirian, no dejarian ir mas alla de una amistad, estariamos escondiendonos y mintiendoles

- Atem yo tambien te amo pero...¿Que les digiste?

-Nada, despertaron y ya no estabas

-Regresame a a mi epoca

-No lo aare. Te quedaras aqui

-No petenesco aqui. Mis padres estan preocupados por mi, debo regresar

-Perteneseras. Guardias

Los 2 guardias mas sercanos acuden- Si mi faraon?

Llevensen a mi princesa a mis aposentos- Los guardias lo obedecieron. yugi pataleando y gritando que lo suelten

Lode jan en el cuarto y se retiran al instante que Atem entra- asta que no cambies esa actitud te quedaras enserado aqui- le sierra la puerta con llave. Yugise echa a llorar

hola a todos los lectos

plis dejen rewis

y un FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO


	9. Chapter 9

**capitulo 9**

yugi, se encontraba llorando, abrazado a sus piernas, sollozando en silencio

-mami...papi... vengan...- surraba tristemente...

mientras lloraba, la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta, al levantar la mirada, se encuentra de frente con un hombre, de pelo castaño, largo hastga la cintura y ojos azulados, de piuel morena como la tierra

Yugi trago en seco, aterrado y temblado- qui...e...res?- el hombre sonrie y se sienta a su lado

-Soy Mahad, vengo por que he escuchado llorar. Porque lloras?- le pregunto curioso

-Lo siento señor no quise molestarle con mis llorisqueos es que...Atem, perdon , el faraon, me aparto de mis padres, y los extraño mucho- refregandose los ojos

- no me ha molestado...-le acarica la mejilla- al contrario, eso sollozas han tocado mi corazon...siento pena por ti... ningun niñoi debes de estar separada de su familia...eso lo se bine...-baja su mirada en señlas de tristeza

En eso entra el guardia recordandole que el faraon queria hablar con yugi

Mahad suspira- ven, te llevare ante el

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, toda dorada, tras ella se encontraba el el faraon sentado en su trono, despues de de haber terminado de una reunion de Estado.

En la puerta en ambos costados se encontraban dos guardias que abrieron la puerta. Yugi solo entra el solo

-yo lo espero aca afuera joven yugi- le sonrie

Yugi le debuelve la sonrisa y entra. Las puertas se cieran

-Mi amado princesa- se baja del trono, se acerca- te vez mas linda cuando sonries. Vamos cambia esa carita de triztesa

-Como lo aria? si me apartaste de mis padres- soltando algunas lagrimas que atem le limpia con el pulgar

Se arodilla y le besa las manos de yugi- te amo, no tienes la minima idea de cuanto te amo- acariciandole las manos- eres muy joven, tienes tan solo 10 años, tus padres no me lo permitirian. Aqui estamos juntos nadie no nos diria nada

-y mis padres?

-Tranquila, ya me ocupe de ese asunto, ese una ilucion, ellos creen que stas con ellos, no estaran preocupados- se levanta y le besa la mejilla- y que dices? Quieres ser mi princesa? Quieres estar a mi lado?

- pero regresaria con ellos cada vez que yo quiera?

-viajar en el tiempo no es tan facil, cuando viaje a determinada epoca y buelvo a la mia tengo que dejar un periodo largo para poder bolver a viajar a esa epoca

-pero yo no soy de esta epoca, puedo hacer ese viaje

-pero no bolverias a esta, ademas, no es que viajaste tu solo, viajaste en conjunto, asique no puedes regresar

-LO PLANEASTE TODO!- gritando- ERES UN...

-NO PERMITIRE QUE ME INSULTES. Te llevare con tus padres, pero todavia no

Yugi se controla. Inala y exsala barias beses para tranquilisarse- estabien atem, soy tu princesa

Atem sonrie, le roba un beso – te dare el titulo de princes y cuando cumplas los 15 años nos casaremos- le roba un beso y yugi se ruborisa- puedes elejir otro cuarto si lo decees

-No. Quiero estar con tigo- se abrasan y se besan

plis dejen rewis

saludos


	10. Chapter 10

**capitulo 10: Sorpresa**

Ya habia pasado cuatro años. Yugi habia cumplido 14 años hace tres meses.

se fue adaptando a esa epoca. Extrañaba a sus padres. Muchas veces discutia con Atem sobre es tema, y abeses decidia no decir nada para que el faraon no se enojase.

Ultimamente estaba con mareos, y con algunos gomitos, pero con un gran apetito sexsual

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...AAAAATEM- gemia yugi de placer al ser poceido por el faraon

-AAAAAA...Yugi...mi...amor...- suspiraba atem de placer al complacer a su amante

Al fin llegaron al placer gritando en unison el nombre respiraban ajitadamente asta que la respiracion se normaliso

Yugi se tiro ensima del faraon y bolvio a besarlo con desperacion, se dirigio al cuello de atem que comenso a lamerlo y mordienlo a penas

-AAAAA...YUGI ESPERA AMOR...se que estas muy activo pero me necesitan en la corte, cuando termine vuelbo y continuamos, que te parece?- yugi no respondia, seguia jugando con el cuello de atem

en ese momento tocan a la puerta- adelante, yugi sale ensima del faraon y se cubre vien

-Discualpe su majestades, pero necesitan su precencia mi faraon

-Boy para ya- el guardia ase una reverencia y se retira

Atem sale de la cama y se viste- te sientes satisfecha?- yugi asiente- me alegro- se retira

Habian preparado el baño de Yugi, que se se metio a bañar, con perfumes aromaticos. En eso siera los ojos y suelta un largo suspiro, recordando la primera semana

-flack back-

Esa semana yugi estaba triste. Extrañaba a sus padres

Estaba estudiando la escritura y el lenguaje ya que Atem ordeno que yugi estudiace

En eso alguien toca a la puerta- adelante- dice yugi En es semana Mahad y Achen planeaban ayudar a yugi, sin que el faraon se enterase, para que regresara alado de sus padres

-Mahad , Achen, en los puedo ayudar?- aciendo una pequeña reverancia

-Princesa no aga eso- le dijo Achen- usted es una princesa

Mahad mira para los dos lados y siera la puerta tras el -Mañana el faraon estara muy ocupado, tendra visitas de grecia, aprovecharemos eso

-Pero mahad...el faraon me tiene muy vijilado...como lo aran?

-Tranquilo princesa, recueda que nosotros somos los saserdotes- le muestra una gran sonrisa Achen a yugi

En eso pasa un guardia que escucho la conversacion. Se retira sijilosamente

-Bien mañana regresaras a tu epoca princesa-

yugi le sonrie a ambos- gacias

El guardia se retira a comunicarle al faraon

-En el trono-

-QUE?...LOS MATARE A AMBOS- se relaja- traelos ante mi precencia y prepara todo para la ejecucion

-en el jardin-

Mahad y Achen estaban caminado por el jardin conversando en voz baja, como regresar a yugi a su epoca.

En ese momento dos guardias se paran frente a ellos

- estan detenidos en nombre del faraon- los dos se miraron confundos

Los guardias los cojieron y lo yebaron a donde se encontraba el faraon y el berdugo

-Que sucede faraon- le pregunta Achen

Rie levemente- digame...como es que querian apartar a yugi de mi?

-faraon con todo respeto yugi es un niño de 10 años tiene que estar con su familia...

-NO!...YUGI ES MIO Y SE QUEDARA AQUI EL TIEMPO QUE YO LO DECIDA ...te quedo claro Achen?...me alegro...matenlo- ordeno friamente

Los guardias lo cojieron y lo colocaron en rodillas. El faraon dio la orden El berdugo atraveso la cabesa de Achen de una estocada. Una muerte rapida

El faraon enfoco su mirada en Mahad- Achen era un anciano que se metio en donde no debe...dieme Mahad quieres terminar igual que el? ...respondeme

-no mi faron

-Eso pense...toma esto como una advertencia. Sueltenlon

Desgraciadamente yugi habia salido a caminar y precencio la muerte de Achen de un lugar lejano que nadie lo vio

-fin flack back-

Muchas veses le tenia miedo a Atem pero este le aseguro que le protegeria y que todo aquel que le aria daño o lo alejase de el lo pagaria con su vida

sale del baño, se beste, se peina y...se desmaya su criada corre a socorrela. pero yugi no racciona. En eso sale en busca del medico

cuando el medico llega a la habitacion con su ayudante, lebanta a yugi, lo coloca en la cama y la revisa

cuando yugi despierta el mdico ya habia terminado de revisarla y estaba esperando que se despertara

-Gayus que me esta pasando?- con preocupacion con una sonrisa- felicidades princesa esta enbarasada, de tres meses

plis dejen rewis

felices fiestas

saludos a los lectores


	11. Chapter 11

el la antiguedad las bodas no son como la actualidad

la boda como se llama era festejar la union de dos parejas, no hacian nada de esos votos, el q podia pagaban a un escribano para q este asentado que estaban caados,

**Capitulo 11: La boda**

Yugi no podia creer en lo que el medico le decia, estaba enbarazada, un hijo de Atem, como raccionaria este?, ahora Atem no lo llevaria a ver a sus padres, de todos modos se habia resignado

En ese momento entra el faraon- Exsijo que me digan que le sucede a...

-Tranquilo faraon la princesa esta bien...felicidades va a ser padre

Atem se quedo en sock. Pero enseguida se repuso y su cara cambio a alegre al saber que iba a ser padre

Atem, practicamente saltaba de la alegria. Se aserco a su "princesa" y la beso en sus labios...- gracias, por darme tan bello regalo...

-Atem- baja su mirada sonrojada

Era un hecho, ahora si nunca volveria a su epoca, nunca veria a sus padre, solo se dedicaria a cuidar a su hijo y ser la "esposa" del faraon. Estaba regsinado.

-2 meses despues-

Habian pasado 2 meses, esa semana se festejaria la boda real

Yugi estaba enbarasada de 5 meses. Esos dos meses todos la felicitaban. Estaba muy nerviosa, para que mentir, en el fondo estaba muy contenta.

Ya no era una un niño de 10 años, era toda una doncella de 14 años que iba a ser madre

Los preparativos ya casi estaba echo, solo faltaba algunos retoques y ya

la ceremonia comeinza, el sacerdote comeinza el canto ceremonial, mientras yugi caminaba por la alfombra, y la gemte a los costados, hasta llegar donde se encontraba yami y el escribano. cuando llega el escribano – por el poder que me a sido conferido yo te nombro faraona de Egipto- le coloca la corona. Atem y yugi se cientan en el trono

Habia musica, danzas, comida, muchos invitados. Todos festejaban ese momento, el pueblo tambien lo hacia

Atem no podia dejar de ver a yugi. Estaba radiante. Tenia un bestido blanco y largo, y se le notaba bien la pancita. El pelo lo tenia liso decorado con una corona. Estaba yena de joyas, que Atem le incistio que se la puciera, ya que ella era sencilla

Al terminar la boda Atem y yugi se retiraron a sus apocentos y pasar una nocha de pacion, y disfrutar del uno del otro**_._**

-4 meses despues-

Yugi tenia ya 9 meses y una semana

-Amor boy al mercado- Le sonrio a Atem

-No amor...te quedaras aqui...ya estas en el ultimo mes y en cualquier momento lo tendras. No sea cosa que estes en el mercado y entres en trabajo de parto

-Pero no ire sola...me acompaña mi criada y los guardias...

-Dije que , y esta decidido- le respondio el faraon seriamente

-Por favor...esta es la ultima vez...por favor amor- poniendo cara de perrito abandonado

-Esta bien pero no tardes- le da un beso calido en los lavios

Yugi paseaba por el mercado acompañada por su criada May. Viendo dibersos cosas para el bebe. Aunque no sabia su sexo, para ella iba a ser un baron

No muy lejos de alli se encontabandan unos bandidos que merodiaban. Al divisar al la reina vieron um gran montin, el rey pagaria mucho por ella

...

Cuando yugi viaja a la epoca de Atem, va creciendo. El tiempo que pasa en el presente no es lo mismo q en el pasado. Para yugi pasaron 4 años, en cambio en el presente paaron 1 mes. Yugi tiene 14 años, pero lo toman con la edad de 10

por fa dejen rewis

saludod a todos los q leern


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Regreso 1parte

Yugi estaba paseando en el mercado acompañado por su criada May y los guardias

-miren eso- dijo un ladron, señalando a yugi

-pero si es la reina en persona- dijo otro ladron

-seria una descortecia no mostrarle nuestros sinceros respetos- dijo bakura el rey de los ladrones con sarcasmo, y una sonrisa maliciosa

-el faraon de 5ta, pagaraia millones por ella...jeje...-bakura mira a sus hombres y sonrie macabramente- ya saben que hay que hacer...bayan

-si- respondieron, y se retiraron. Se mesclaron con la multitud.  
Bakura se recuesta en al pared y saca de su bolsillo un durasno- espero te guste mi sorpresita faraon de 5ta...

Yugi caminaba observaba las distintas cosas que habia en el mercado, ajena a lo que iba a suceder

Gicilosamente por las sombras se movian unas figuras, que se fueron acercando a su victima, pero primero tenian que desaserce de los guardias

Un ladron se fue asercando a uno de los soldados y le atraveso con su espada, a continuacion todos que estaban serca se alarmaron y salieron corriendo dejando sus pertenencias en el lugar. La reina fue tomada por la espalda y amenasandola de atravesar su espada en su bientre, la criada se decliso sin que los ladrones se dieran cuenta, los guardias con cautela

-Que ban a aser ahora? Atacarme? Tengan cuidado que ban a ser, o sino le atravieso el cuchiyo a su majestad- Bakura rie maniaticamente

En eso los guardias ven detras a May. Sin eperar May lo golpea a Bkura con un jarro haciendo una cortada en el bientre de yugi (no lo atraveso), callendo ambos en el suelo

Los guardias reaccionaron enseguida, uno de ellos la levanto, no pedieron tiempo. Cuando llegaron al palacio, se dirigieron inmediatamente con el medico; otro guardia fue a visarle al faraon

Colocan a yugi en la cama- guardia, cuando llegue el faraon dile que no entre que me estoy haciendo cargo de la situacien-

Cuando el faraon se entero fue imediatamente a la enfermeria, pero al llegar el soldado le comunico que le dijo el medico.

Estubo caminando de un lado a otro como leon enjaulado. Ya habia mandado a ejegutar a los ladrones, pero aun no se sentia satisfecho; queria ver a su yugi

-Por favor primo deja de caminar como animal enjaulado, me pones nervioso

-Como quieres que este? Tu estarias igual si le ubiera sucedido a Jauno- se apoyo contra la pared, solto un largo suspiro, y se dejo caer al suelo (siempre apoyado a la pared)

En eso la puerta se habre, sale el medico- mi faraon

Atem se levanta y se aserca angustiado- Digame, como esta mi yugi, y el bebe?

-El bebe esta bien lo sacamos del vientre- yami se alegra, pero enseguida cambia la cara por una angustiada- pero la reina no tiene mucha oportunidad de vivir, esta perdiendo mucha sangre, lo siento

En eso se le ocurrio una idea para salvar a yugi, seria arriesgada pero tenia que intentarlo

Reunio a sus saserdotes, y guardias mas confiables. Viajarian a la epoca de yugi

-esta seguro magestad de este plan- le pregunto Isis

-No tengo obcion, esta en riesgo su vida, y si me descubren, sera por que me la meresco

El plan de Atem consistia en que un guardia llevaria a yugi al hospital, y mentiria, dicieendo que lo encontro tirado en una carreta llena de pajas, enfrente de su casa, al ver algo que se movia fue a investigar

espero q les aya gustado

feliz año nuevo

plis dejen rewis

saludos a todos los lectores


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Regreso 2 parte

Cuando el guardia llega al hospital llama enseguida al policia que estaba en la puerta le pidio ayuda. El policia al ver que traia a una persona herida no lo dudo y llamo a los camilleros,que al llegar a su encuentro se llevaron a yugi

Cuando supieron la identidad del joven avisaron a la policia y estos a sus padres

Tubieron que hacerle una transfucion de sangre, y ahora estaba estable. Habia pasado 1hs y yugi seguia en esa cama conectado con muchos cables.

Sus padres le daba mucha tristesa al ver a su hijo en ese estado

En eso llega Atem con tristesa y alegrecia

-Hola familia Mouto, como se encuentra yugi? Que les dijo el medico?- con mucha angustia y preocupacion que se reflejaba en su cara

-Cuando llego yugi tenia una herida grande en el habdomen, le habian cocido, tenia muchas vendas, tenia poca sangre, estaba muy devil. Le tuvieron que hacerle una transfucion de sangre, gracias a dios esta estable- le contesto la madre de yugi

-Es todo lo que le dijo el medico?- la madre le respondio con un si- puedo verlo?

-Claro Atem, sigue durmiendo, pasa- Atem entra al cuarto y sierra la puerta tras el

Al ver a yugi de ese estado le daba mucha tristeza, y se sentia muy culpable. Lo mejor era dejar a yugi con sus padres, estaria a salvo de aquellos que quisieran aserle daño solo para sacarme dinero o manipularme. Se despidio con un casto beso en sus lavios.

Sale del cuarto- Por favorpodria entregarle esta carta a yugi cuando despierte-

-Si, por cierto Atem, te en cuentras bien? Te noto muy raro- le dice la madre de yugi

-si, etoy bien, es que me preocupa el estado de yugi...bueno, yo tengo que irme-

Yugi ya habia despertado. Cuando habrio sus ojos y al ver sus padres y el lugar que se encontraba se sorprendio mucho. Buscando con su mirada Atem, y mirandoce constantemente su bientre

-Como te sientes hijo?- le pregunto su padre

-Estoy bien papa- dandole una sonrisa finjida, mejor que pudo

El medico ya le habia revisado y le dio el alta

Cuando llegaron al hotel yugi se baño, comio y se puso a ver la tele

-Hijo- llamo su madre- ten esto te dejo Atem, estubo en el hospital, pero en ese momento estabas dormido

Yugi toma la carta como si fuese algo balioso y se pone a leer

_**YUGI, AMOR**_

_**E desidido que te quedes con tus padres. Te quedaras en tu epoca junto a ellos. Te cuidaran, estaras mejor con ellos**_

_**El bebe esta bien, fue un varon. Yo lo cuidare, le transmitire mis conosimientos para que en el futuro sea un gran faraon como su padre o mejor. El se criara en la tierra de su padre y donde nacio, incluyendo la epoca**_

_**Adios amor**_

_**Faraon Atem**_

Cuando yugi termino de leer la carta sintio bronca, enojo. Atem alejo su hijo de ella. No podia a ser nada, el estaria en su epoca en este momento, y se les contaba la verdad a alguien le creeria loco

Todo este tiempo que estubo con el, las palabras de amor que le susuraba en el oido, eran mentiras, solo lo utiliso para derle un heredero

Lo unico que podia a acer era resignarce, no tenia forma de buscarlo o ir a su encuentro y decirle que pensaba, a menos que un dia de esto lo encuentre y le aga frente

Do dias despues yugi y sus padres regresaron a Japom, ciudad Domino

Atem junto a su gente habia desaparecido de esta epoca para regresar a su hogar

Espero q le ayan gustado

plis dejen rewis

saludo a todos los lectores


	14. Chapter 14

**capitulo 14: Rey, Reina y Principe**

-en el presente-

La alarma del reloj comenso a sonar. Marcaban las 4:30 am. Yugi se despierta y apaga la molesta alarma. Se baña, se viste, desayuna matecocido con pan tostado. Sale de casa 5.20 am, toma el colectivo a una cuadra de su departamento. Lo toma y en media hora estaba en la puerta de la fabrica

Yugi estaba parado enfrente de la pueta del edificio. Da un paso adelante, pero se detiene-"bamos yugi ten balor no seas un cobarde"-pensaba

Se dio la vuelta y se fue a la plaza que estaba a una cuadra. Se sienta en uno de los bancos y se pone a pensar que aser

Al fin se deside, ba asta la fabrica y en eso escucha una voz conocida

-Hola amor, llegando tarde tu primer dia?- le sonrie picaramente- ven entra, hay muchas cosas que quiero hablar con tigo

-y yo igual, desgracido- con enojo

-ven bamos a mi oficina- entra y se dirigen directamente alli

Entran al edificio y se dirigen al esensor. Cuando llegan a la oficina y entran Atem pide dos tazas de cafe

-Seguro que tienes muchas preguntas despues de tanto tiempo- larga un suspiro

-Que le paso a mi bebe, por que me apartaste de el? Todo ese tiempo me as utilisado para que te diera un heredero, yo te amaba y aun asi me utilisaste. No sabes lo que he sufrido. Ocultando mis pechos, y lo sigo haciendo, extrayendome la leche de mis pechos por que me dolian, al no poder alimentar a mi bebe. Ocultandole la verdad a mis padres, ocultandole que me case, tube un bebe y muchas cosas mas- comiensa a llorar

-Yugi yo te amo.-Tomando su mano, yugi lo mira a los ojos- Luego de ese suseso, habias perdido mucha sangre y seguias perdiendo. El bebe se salbo, pero tu...ibas a morir, y yo no iba a soportar perderte de esa forma. Por eso te lleve a tu epoca, a un hospital, tube que diseñar un plan mientras te llevavamos. Uno de mis guardias te llevo a la puerta del hospital y decir que te encontro en una carreta llena de pajas- le seco las lagrimas con su dedo

-Y mi hijo? Donde esta? Como lo llamaste? Esta bien? Como es?

-Lo llame Horus

Un joven de 15 años se levantaba de su cama. Mira la foto de su madre. Besa la foto- Buenos dias madre-

Se levanta, se baña y se viste para ir al colegio. Baja corriendo de las escaleras y ba directamente al comedor

-Buenos dia a todos- les da una gran sonrisa a todos los presentes

-Buenos dias principe Horus- le rspondieron Isis, Seto, Mahad y los criados

Ese joven era el principe horus hijo de atem, el faraon y de la reina Yugi

Ese joven era alto, morocho, ojos amatista, pelo tricolor, era igual a su padre, pero tenia un mechon rubio en medio de la frente, igual que su madre. Tenia carisma, inteligencia, comfancia en si mismo, no habia duda que iba a ser un gran faraon

-En este momento estaria preparandose para ir al colegio- le dijo Atem, mientras yugi miraba la foto de su hijo. Ya se podia imaginat ese momento, es marabilloso momento de encuentro entre madre e hijo

-Tiene tu alegria amor...el te estraña, tiene una foto tuya- yugi levanta la mirada de la foto- cada mañana la saluda como si tu estuviaras hay...el sabe las situaciones por que ests lejos- se hecha a reir- jajajajaja- suspira- recuerdo que estubo enojado con migo por dos dias, siempre me pregunta cuando la trare de vuelta

-Aqui estoy, quiero regresar a alado de mi familia...clarosi tu estas de acuerdo

-Como me impondria a eso, tu eres mi esposa, mi reina, la madre de mi hijo...me gustaria pasar este dia con mi esposa, solos los dos... que dices?- mirandola con una mirada de deceo

-Y Horus? quiero verlo?

-Tiene una escurcion hoy. regresara a las 8:00hs, tenemos todo el dia para nosotros solos- com una sonrisa picara- lo veras mañana, y estaras todo el dia con el

-De acuerdo mi faraon- con un tono seductor- soy toda suya

dejen rewis por fis

saludos a todos los q la leen

bey


	15. Chapter 15

**capitulo 15**

Atem y Yugi entraron a un restaurante y se dirigieron a una mesa. Se aserca un mesero

-que desean desayunar?

-para ambos un cafe, y unas docenas de nedia lunas

-Algo mas caballero?

-Eso es todo

El mesero se retira. En 20 minutos le tralleron el cafe con las media lunas.

-Dime amor, el empresario Seto Kaiba que relacion tienes con e? Por que sale y entra de tu departamento como si fuera su casa?- pon un poco de celos

-Me estuviste vijilando?- Con enojo- hay cosas que no cambiaran en ti, por ejemplo tus celos

-No son celos, es proteccion. Dime que relacion tienes?. A porcierto como estan tus padres? Por que viniste tu sola?

-La madre de Seto es la mejor amiga de mi madre...Venimos a Egipto por segunda vez por trabajo de mis padres. Al semna que habiamos venido elos salieron, fueron a ver una pelicula y albover...por un maldito borracho- comensando a llorar- ellos estan muertos...Al dia sigiente me entere, la policia vino a habisaeme... Me llevaron ante un jues me pregunto si tenia un familiar que se pudiera ser cargo de mi.. les dije que no tenia a nadie solo una amiga de mi madre que esta en japon. Seto habia venido por unos negocios.. Cuando se entero, por los noticieros, fue al jusgado y...se hiso cargo de mi

-Hay amor- limpiandole las lagrimas- perdoname no lo sabia

-No importa- limpiandose las lagrimas- ya lo supere...que te parese si cambiamos de tema?- dandole esas sonrisas que Atem adoraba

LLegaron al departamento con besos y caricias. Yugi estaba en brasos de Atem. Serraron la puerta tras ellos, sin serrarle con llave

Llegaron al cuarto de yugi

Calleron en la cama. Atem estaba ensima de yugi, besndo y mordiendo habeses el cuello. Dejandole marcas bien rojas

-A...aaaa...aaaTEaaa...M...aaa.a.a.a..a. - Le rodea el cuello con sus brasos- no tienes idea cuanto estrañe tus caricias y tu cuerpo en las noches

Reclama su boca con ancias. Yugi abre la boca para permitirle que su compañero explore con su lengo su boca- Yugi mi reina, mi prisecita, la madre de mi hijo, te añorado, te extrañado, y mas en las noches...y cuando Horus lloraba en las noches queriendo leche , queriendo a su mami- bolviendolo a besar

Comensaror a desvestirse. Terminaron desnudos uno ensima del otro. Atem lambia su pecho y fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su entre pierna, y estubo un buen rato asi

-Atem no me tortures mas...asme una vez mas tullo- pedia yugi con desperacion

-Como ordenes

Comenso a lamer sus dedos asta dejarlos bien humedos. Metio el primer dedo en la entrada de yugi y moviendolo lentamente

-Duelo- serrando sus ojos

-Ase mucho que no lo hacias, teas desacostumbrado

Metio un segundo, un tercero, yugi ya no sentia dolor sino placr

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaATEM sigues, siendo un maestro aaaa

Atem le retira sus dedos y lo remolasa por su miembro. La entrada de yugi estaba estrecha a si que se quedo quieto asta que yugi le de la orden de moverse

-PUedes moverte amor

Comenso a moverse lento, pero al pasar los minutos fue aumentando la velocidad. Ambos gemian con todas sus fuersas, hasta que llegaron ambos al climax gritando el nombre contrario

Yugi cayo ensima de Atem. Este lo abraso por la cintura

-Quiero dormir a tu lado...te amo Atem, nunca te e dejado de amar

-Y yo a ti, amor...Buelve a mi lado, deja esta epoca , buelve a mi lado

-Claro, acepto, quiero estar junto a ti y nuestro hijo

Bolvieron avesarse y hacer el amor barias veces

Se quedaron dormidos

Seto entaba al departamento de yugi, que este tenia una llave

-Yugi? soy Seto, donde estas?... seguro que esta en el cuarto

Al dirigirse alli y entrar , se llevo una gran sorpresa. Atem y Yugi durmiendo juntos y desnudos, y la sabana cubriendolos de la cintura para abajo

Decidio irse y bolver mas tarde, y hablar con Yugi

Los dos tortolos, Atem y yugi se encontraban en la orilla del Rio Nilo disfrutando el atardecer

Al caer la noche Atem llevo a Yugi al departamento

-Te recojere mañana a las 10:00 am amor

-Ok

Se despiden con un beso

cuando yugi entra al departamento se encuentra con seto, su tutor

-Seto? que sorpresa

-Viene al mediodia, pero... pero decidi dejarte solo con tu jefe y amante

-Nos viste?

-solo los encontre desnudos y abrasados...dime yugi, que sucede aqui?

-Bueno, veras...Atem y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo y nos pucimos de novios...nos peleamos...en ese momento no era un empresario...pero ahora nos reconsiliamos...y volvemos a estar juntos

-ya veo

-Seto, me ire a vivir con el , dentro de un año, cuando cumpla los 18 años , me casare con el- Yugi le conto a medias, y un poco de mentiras a seto

Seto se sorprende, pero no dice nada, solo le sonrie


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Madre e hijo... El anelado encuentro

Atem estaba en el comedor con su hijo Horus tomando el desayuno

-Asi q la pasaste bien ayer con tus amigos de esta epoca, hijo?

-si,, la pase geniel. Y me cantaron el feliz cumpleaño; al terminar de cantarlo me arrojaron de todo, harina , agua, tierra...

-Me alegro que la pasaras bien- le da una gran sonrisa

-Y eso que no me viste como estaba ayer jajajajajajaja

-Si, llegue tarde anoche, estabas dormido

-Donde estubiste ayer padre? Isis me dijo que no te podia contactar

-yo no te regale nada para tu cumpleaños hijo

-No me cambies el tema padre- lo mira fijamente a los ojos, serio- dime...¿que estas ocultando? Por que no te creere que el cel se quedo sin bateria

-Hijo, dime...cual es tu deceo mas anelado?- lo mira tiernamente

-Es estar, ver a mi madre, y ustedes esten junten, que seamos una familia

Atem suspira- Pensaba decirtelo mas tarde pero...Ayer estube con tu madre. La encontre, mejor dicho ella me encontrro

Horus abre sus ojos grandemente y la boca la abre, pero no sale sonido alguno por la alegria que sentia. Su corazon comenso a latir fuertemente

- Donde esta?, por que no vino contigo? quiero verla, Cundo la vere?- le pregunta a su padre con un aire de inociencia y puresa

-muy pronto hijo

-Cuando?-

-Es una sorpresa

Horus estaba en la biblioteca, sosteniendo un retrato de su madre. Estaba nervioso, ancioso, emocionado, al fin, despues de tanto tiempo hiba a ver a su madre; podria abrasarla y ella que lo abrasara. Cuantas veces soño esta momento, y al fin llego

Yugi estaba en el auto de Atem, este conducia

-Estoy alegre, siento muchas sensaciones que recorren mi cuerpo...al fin...dejara de ser un sueño. Muchas veces me imaginaba como era mi bebe y lloraba al no poder abrasarlo y confortarlo. Que se portara mal y yo lo retara- rie- jajaja...Y si no es lo que espera?

Atem se echa a reir – jajajajajajaja amor, el tiene una foto tuya, cuando estabas enbarasada de 6 meses de el- frena- llegamos- la besa

Entraron en la mancion. Atem la dirigio ala bibloteca

-Hijo- llama su padre

Horus se levantadel cillon, Atem se aparta y...hay estaba lYugi con los ojos vidriados apunto de llorar de emocion. Horus estaba igual

-Horus... hijo...mi bebe- comiensa a deramar lagrimas

-Madre- Horus estaba llorando de emocion. Alfin su sueño se hizo realidad

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el anelado encuentro. Se abrasaron. LLoraron. Atem obserbando la ecena

Pasaron todo el dia juntos, haciendose preguntas como fue la vida de cada uno y muchas cosas mas

Yugi le mostro a Horus las fotos de sus padres, ahora sus abuelos

-Lastima que mis abuelos ya no esten en este mundo

-Yo tambien los estraño

Fueron a ver una pelicula en el cine, Vieron "El Señor de los anillos, el retorno del rey"(es la tercera)

A la atardecer fueron al Rio Nilo, y se quedaron admirando el paisaje y hablando de ellos

Horus se acosta en la cama y su madre lo arropo. Mientras Atem, en la puerta de la habitacion los obserbaba

-Buenas noches hijo, que sueñes con angelitos- le da un beso en la frente

-No nesecito soñar con angelitos por que ya esta aqui, y eres tu madre- Yugi le comenso a salir lagrimas- Buenas noches madre- le da un beso en la mejilla

Ambos, padre y madre se retir y dejan dormir a su hijo. Sierran la purta tras ellos. Horus se habia quedado dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios

fin? ...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

jajajaja

saludo


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17. Mi alegre despertar

-Es mejor que me baya- bajando las escaleres junto a Atem

-No, ya es tarde, es mejor que te quedes a dormir esta noche aca

-si, esta bien

Atem acompaña a yugi a la habitacion, nejor dicho a su habitacion. Cuando entra a la habitacion ve que esta todo alumbrado con belas , belas aromiticas y comidas exsoticas

-Lo tenias todo pensado verdad su alteza- le dise yugi con una sonrisa coqueta

-Por supuewsto mi reina- toma su mano y la besa

Al terminar de comer Atem cargo a yugi en brasos y lo coloco cuidadosamente en la cama

Atem comenso a besar el cuello de yugi

-Atem espera aawwwww

-te deceo yugi, quiero hacerte mio

Lo comiensa a desnudar y luegon el se desnudo el

-Eres hermoso yugi- y ataco sus labios y de ay a su cuello se entretubo un buen rato, dejandole marcas visibles, de hay bajo asta sus pesones. Comenso a estimularlos. Yugi solo podia gemir

Cuando los pesones estaban duros duros comenso bajando hasta su entre pierna y con su mano comenso a estimular el miembro de yugi

-Atem no me tortures de esta manero...aaaa...ya...entra ...aaaaawww...de una beeesss..aaaa

Atem se habia metido el miembro de yugi en su boca

-Como digas

Lambio sus dedos. Introdujo el primero en la entrada de yugi, comenso a moverlo lentamente. Yugi solto un quejido de molestia, pero se fue acostumbrando. Atem comenso a introducir un segundo y un tercero. Yugi sologemia de placer

-Atem..aaaaamor...aaww...entra ya..aaaa- yugi llevo la cabesa para tras con la vista nublada

-Como ordenes miamor

Saco sus dedos del interior de yugi, se pociciono entre las piernas de yugi y lo penetro de una sola vez

-AAAAAAAAAAWWWW- Yugi solto un gemido de placer- muevete no te quedes quieto

Atem comenso a moverse lento, pero al pasar los segundoas fue aumentando el ritmo. Ambos sudaban, gemian, olvidando que su hijo y los demas de la casa podian escuchar

LLegaron al climax juntos. yugi dejo su esencia en el pecho de Atem, mientras este lo hacia dentro de yugi

Atem callo encima de yugi. Cuando recupero la respiracion normal Sali de su interior y se acomodo, se cubrio el y yugi. Se durmieron abrasados

El despertador suena, Horus lo paga con fiaca, no queria ir al cole, pero tinia que ir

En eso recordo lo que paso ayer. Se baña, se biste y ba a la habitacion de su padre

LLama a la puerta, pero nadie contesta. Entra. Se encuentra a sus padres desnudos cubiertos por las sabanas y abrasados

En eso yugi se despierta y ve a su hijo parado de frente a ella

-Horus- se sonroja al ver que su hijo lo encontro de esas forma- Por que no tocaste a la puerta?

-LLame, pero nadie me respondia. Siempre despierto a mi padre

-A sonde vas? Al cole? Ya desayunaste?

-Si,boy al cole, padre siempre me lleva. Y no desayune todavia

- Me dare un baño y bajare a prepararte el desayuno

Con una gran sonrisa- Te espero abajo madre- hace una reverencia y se retira

Yugi bajaba de las escaleras ya bañado y cambiado. Se dirigio a la cocina

Se dirige a las empleadas- dejen, yo preparare el desayuno- Las empleadas hacen una reverencia y se retiran

-Que te parece si empesampsamos- dandole una gran sonrisa a su hijo y este le respondio con la misma sonrisa

Atem se despierta y se da cuenta que yugi no estaba a su lado. En eso mira el reloj, marcaba las 6.30 am. Tenia que levanarse para ir a trabajar y llevar a su hijo a la escuela

Cuando baja a la cocina, se encuentra con yugi y Horus divirtiendoce cocinando y charlando animadamente, sin darse cuenta de su presencia

Tose un poco para lllamar su atencion

-Padre/Atem, buenos dias- dijeron ambos, dandole una gran sonrisa

-Buenos dias. Que estan haciendo?

-El desayuno. Estoy haciendo unos panqueques y un licuado de naranja con manzanas

Al terminar el desayuno Atem y Horus le dieron las gracias a yugi por el deliciso desayuno

-Es momento de de irnos

Atem llevo a su hijo al cole ny le pidio que se contenga de contar de su madre. Mientras el se fue a la fabrica con yugi

saludoas a himeko y a maria q me ayudron a continuarlo ya q pensaba dejarlo alli

por fi dejen rewis

bey bey bey


	18. Chapter 18

hola

este paregita fue pedida por maria

espero que te guste

Capitulo 18: Seto x joey

Eran las 8:00 de la noche, Seto se encontraba en el departamento de yugi

-Asi que, te iras a vivir con el- yugi asiente

-Ya esta todo listo, nos bamos amor

-claro. Gracias por todo seto y por comprender- le da una gran sonrisa a seto

-Cuidare muy bien a yugi

Seto lo mira desconfiado- que les parece si los cuatro nos reunimos y salimos a un restaurante y nos conosemos mejor

-Los cuatro?- le mira Atem confundido

-Yugi recuerdas a Joey wheeler?

-Claro- mira a Atem- Joey es el secretario de seto, hace un 3 meses que son novios

Se pucieron de cuerdo cuando se reunirian, y donde se llevaria acabo

-1 semana despues-

Seto, Joey, Atem y yugi se emcontraban en un lujoso casino-hotel-restaurante. Ambos charlaban, bebian y comian agradablemente

Ya se habia echo tarde. Asi decidieron que era hora de retirarse y regresar a casa. En eso yugi y Joey se empisan a sentirse mal y se desmayaron en el restaurante

-Joey- llamaba seto, sosteniendolo en brasos

-Yugi- llamaba Atem, sosteniendo en brasos

En eso llegan corriendo los empleados

-Señores que les susedieron a sus compañeros?- le pregunta un empleado

-no lo se, solo se desmayaron- le dise seto

-Ya llame una ambulancia- dice un empleado. El hospital se encontraba a 7 cuadras

La ambulancia estubo en menos de 5 minutos alli. Recogieron a joey y a yugi, los colocaron en una camilla y los llevaron al hospital. Al llegar los llevaron a obserbatorio

Atem llamo a su casa, que lo atendio Isis, le aviso lo sucedido y le pidio que no le digiera nada a Horus. Este se encontraba en el quito sueño de morfeo

En 10 minutos sale el medico y los llama

-familiar de joey wheeler- pregunta el medico

-Soy el novio de wheeler, que le sucede a mi pareja doctor?- un poco mas y lo agara del cuello

-Felicidades, ba a ser padre- el doctor le da la noticia con una sonrisa

Seto se quedo estatico, como si ubiera visto un fantasma, no entendia como...-doctor eso es imposible joey es hombre

-Es que usted no sabe que su pareja es un doncel?- seto se queda callado ante esa pregunta, el doctor se da cuenta por el silencio- y el familiar del joven yugi Motuo?

-Soy el prometido, que le sucede?- le pregunta Atem, un poco calmado, sospechando que le susedio a yugi

-Felicidades ba a ser padre-

Atem da una gran sonrisa. En eso Seto escucha eso y sale de su transe

-Como es que yugi esta enbarasado? Que le iziste a yugi maldito desgraciado- agarando lo del cuello

-yugi es un doncel y mi novio, y pienso casarme con el. Ahora sueltame- seto lo suelta, pero no lo dejaba de verlo con sus ojos frios, con su mirada ceria

-De cuanto estan- le pregunta Atem al doctor

-Weeler tiene 2 meses y Motuo tiene 1 mes de embaraso

Seto se va a la habitacion donde le dijo el doctor que se encontraba joey y Atem igual

Seto entra a la habitacion numero 125 y Atem a la habitacion numero 127

Seto estaba sentado en una sella junto a la cama de joey mirandolo como dormia y en eso recordo cuando lo conocio

-flack back-

Seto nesecitaba ena secretaria ya que la que tenia se habia jubilado

Ese dia habia sido pesado, entrevistas tras entrevistas, era un fastidio, y su dolor de cabesa no ayudaba de nada

ya habia elegido a alguien y comensaba a trabajar la semana q entra luego q le habisara por telefono

esa persona se llamaba joey weeler. Era un joven alto de ojos de color miel, pelo largo rubio

para seto era ironico, ese joven fue su compañero en la secundaria. En ese tiempo ambos competian por todo. En la clase de deportes, lengua, matematicas, en todas la areas, esepto en la tecnologia computacional. Siempre se estaban peleando asta el punto de ponerse apodos. Seto le apodo perro pulgoso; y joey lo apodo gato mañoso

Seto tubo que admitir que joey cumplia con eficiencia su trabajo, pero al pasar el tiempo ambos se fueron fijando se sin que el otro se diece cuenta

Se fueron enamorandose y para ocultar ese sentimiento o no querer admitirlo, peleaban

Pero eso cambio cuando seto se canso. Quedaban ellos dos solos en la empesa, ayi Seto agaro a joey y le planto un beso en la boca

-Pero que te pasa- sorprendido pero a la vez contento por ese beso

-Deja de fingir joey tu sientes lo mis mo que yo. Te amo Joey

-Seto...- se quedo sorprendido- yo tambien te amo- se abalansa sobre el

Desde ese momento se pucieron de novios

-fin del flack back-

Sonrio a recordar eso. Le acariciaba los cabellos. En eso joey se despierta

-Que me paso? en donde estoy? – l pregunta joey a seto

-Estas en el hospital. Te desmayaste en el restaurante y...

-Que berbuensa, Por que me desmaye?- mirando a seto

Seto le da una gran sonrisa- Es que estas enbarasado joey

Joey se pone muy contento. Iban a ser padres.

nos leemos en el prox cap

plis dejen rewi

bey


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Yugi comiensa a despertar y en eso ve a Atem a su lado, sentado de una sella, conuna gran sonrisa

-Donde estoy' que sucedio? Por que tenes esa sonrisa?- lo mira confundido

-Te desmayaste en el restaurante y te tragimos al hospital. Y el por que estoy contento es que me aras el hombre mas feliz por segunda vez

-Estoy en cinta- sorprendido con los ojos vien abiertos

-asi es amor- lo abrasa y yugi coresponde el abraso- tenia unas sospechas q estabas en estadon por tus mareos y la tenracion de comer comida exsotica

-Como reacciono seto?

-Joey tambien se desmayo, esta enbarasado, y...me agaro del cuello, queria matarme – yugi suelta un suspiro- ese seto.

-En eso entra el medico- como sesinte joven?

-Bien doctor, ademas es mi segundo envaraso- con toda la alegria y orgullo

-Lo felicisto en tonses. Con su permiso le tomare la precion- Le revisa- todo esta en orden. Tiene que acer una revicion medica 1 vez al mes y comer sano y si siente algo raro no dude en ir al medico. Eso es todo pueden bolver a casa. Y felicidades a ambos

Seto y Joey estabam charlando con besitos q se bolvian cada vez mas candentes. Seto fue abriendom la camisa de Joey. En eso entra una enfermera. joey se muere de la veguenza mientras que seto esta furioso

-Disculpe, solo vengo a buscar unas sabanas- se dirige al armaraio y saca lo mque fue a sacar y se retira

-En donde estabos- buelve a tacar sus labios- te quiero, te deceo mi lindo cachorrito- cuando rosa su lavios la misma enfermera entra

-Disculpen me olvide algo- recoge mas sabanas y se retira

Seto enojado agara a joey y le planta un beso, esos que lo deja sin aire- ay seto-

Tocan la puerta y entra- disculpen vengo a tomar la precion al joven, como se siente'

-Bien, para ser mi primer enbaraso- con una sorisa radiante

- me permite por favor- revisar a joey .seto celoso se queda cerca y el doctor lo termina de revisar-por lo que veo todo marcha bien. Tiene que acer una revicion medica 1 vez al mes y comer sano y si siente algo raro no dude en ir al medico. Eso es todo pueden bolver a casa. Y felicidades a ambos

-Bien joey, desde hoy viviras en mi mancion, no quiero perder ni un mituno del crecimiento de nuestro bebe- lo besa-mañana te mudaras

Al dia siguiente Joey se muda, con todas sus cosas, a la mancion de seto

Joy se puso en marcha en ordenar todas su ropa, sodorante, etc

En la mañana, un viernes, Atem se levanta, yugi seguia dormiendo. Se encuentra con su hijo en la cocina y con las sirvientas

-Y mama?

-Esta durmiendo. No ira a trabajar...

-por que?

Atem le da una gran sonrisa a su hijo- bas a tener un hermanito o hermanita

Horus se pone muy contento, no sabia como expresar ese sentimiento atrabes de palabras, Solo abraso a su padre y quiso ir corriendo al cuarto de su madre, pero su padre lo detube con un llamado

-Horus lo abrasaras todo lo que quieras cuando regreses a casa. Prepaea tus cosas que nos bamos

Atem deja a su hijo en el colegio y se ba a la empresa. Desde que llego tea no lo dejaba de acosar

Llevaba una pollera muy corta, una renera ajustada con escote y unas sandalias plateadas con tacon en punta- vamos jefe que le cuesta que lo invite a comer a la cafetería ya que se ve que no ha comido nada- le dice ella muy seductoramente

-Le prometi a mi hijo llegar temprano a casa y comer con el. Ha ya que estas quiero que lleve esto al departamento de recursos humano es una incapacidad medica que dice que yugi muto no hiria a trabajar por algunos meses. Retirate

Tea a la vez estaba contenta, pero a la vez molesta- disculpe jefe se puede saber por que se toma tantas consideraciónes con ese joven?

-Eso no es asunto suyo ahora retirese, aga lo que le digo para eso le pago- le respondio secamente sin mirarla

Ella ya tenia todo preparada, cuando se case con su jefe y se dueña de todo, despediria a ese joven yugi y mandaria lejos a estudiar al hijo de su futuro esposo

A la tardecer llega seto a la mancion y joey ya habia terminado de ordenar sus cosas

-Hola seto! Como te fue esa reunion con esos empresarios?

-Muy bien, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora

Carga a joey en brasos y lo lleba a su habitacion. Lo coloca en la cama y se apociciona encima de el como un animal en celo

Entre abrasos, carisis y besos fueron desnudandose mutuamente

-Seto te amo

-Y yo a ti mi cachorro

Seto lambio tres de sus dedos y fue introduciendo uno por uno en la entrada de joey. El primer dedo fue incomodo; el segundo dedo ya era placentero y un tercero

Saca ses dedos y lo remplasa por su miembro. Entra de una sola estocada. Comiensa a moverse lentamente. Ambos sueltan suabes suspiros, pero al pasar el timpo las envestidas fueron mas fuertes y ya no eran suspiros eran gemidos, gritos de placer

-aaawww seeetooo aaaammm..buelve a dar ay

seto bolvio a dar en ese punto que a su amor lo enloquecia

Ambos lllegaron al climax gritando el nombre contrario

Seto callo ensima de joey. Cuando recupero el aire salio del interior se joey, se sroparon y durmieron abrasados

el final esta serca

plis dejen rewis

saludos


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Atem estaba en la empresa. Llama a tea

Entra a la oficina moviéndose provocativamente- Si jefe, que necesita?- dándole una sonrisa

La mira y vuelve a su computadora- tráeme un café

Tea fue a prepararle el café, pero…se le ocurrió una idea. Salió de la fábrica, y se fue a comprar al supermercado, que no quedaba tan lejos, y compro licor

Preparo el café, le coloco el licor y le puso edulcorante. Se lo llevo y Atem comenzó a beberlo, de apoco el alcohol le comenzó a serle efecto, y fue allí que Tea aprobecho

Sele fue acercando, se sentó enzima de las piernas de Atem

-Que le parece si jugamos un ratito, jefe'

Atem ya estaba fuera de si

Tea comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, a lamer su pecho, de ariba a bajo. Cuando llega al pantalón, le abre el sierre, le baja el pantalón y el boxee, comienza a lamber el miembro de Atem, Este comienza a gemir, en eso pronuncia el nombre de yugi

Tea se aparta-"ahora entiendo, ese mocoso es el amante, por eso es tan considerado con el, maldito niño", soy tea no yugi, tu me amas a mi no a el

En eso Mahad había entrado y Tea no se dio cuenta de su presencia, Este de quedo estático, pero reacciono a los pocos segundos, se acercó a ella, sin ser ruido, la agarro de los pelos, Tea soltó un grito por el dolor, y la saco de la oficina

-Guardias- llamo Mahad. 4 guardias llegaron- métanla en un cuarto vacío y vigílenla- Los guardias la cogieron y cumplieron la orden

Mahad fue a ver a su faraón. Al estar cerca se dio cuenta que estaba ebrio, y le llamo la atención.

Le ayudo a vestirse, luego pensaría que hacer con esa mujerzuela

Lo llevo a la casa, entraron por la puerta trasera, le pidió ayuda Karim y le explico que paso. Lo llevaron al baño y lo metieron bajo el agua fría, con ropa y todo

-2hs mas tarde-

-Que jaqueca que tengo- se quejaba Atem- maldita perra. Que hiciste con ella Mahad?

-La encere en un cuarto, los guardias la están vigilando

-Bien….me podrían hacerme acordar por que la contrate?

-por que usted estaba seguro que al tener a su consorte cerca se iba a entretenerse con ella, y ella no iba poder hacer su trabajo- Le respondió Karim

-Mahad encárgate de esa perra, despídela, no quiero ver su rostro, si la veo juro que la mato, literalmente, sabes que soy capas.

-Si majestad- haciendo una reverencia, se retira y va a ser lo que le ordeno el faraón

-Por cierto alteza, llego una carta de invitación, es de Seto y Joey, se casaran dentro de 1 mes

-1 mes después-

Se encontraban en la iglesia. Seto tenia un traje negro y Joey un traje blanco

-Hermanos y hermanas estamos aquí presentes para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio- Comienza el cura

-Seto Kaiba acepta a Joey Wheeler como su pareja en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad?

-Acepto

- Joey Wheeler acepta a Seto Kaiba como su pareja en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad?

-Acepto

Se acerca la monja con los anillos. Deto le coloca el anillo a Joey y el a Seto

-Ahora los declaro marido y consorte, pueden besarse

Al caminar por el pasillo, les tiraban flores

La fiesta duro asta las 2:00am, luego la pareja se fue de luna de miel a Francia. Estuvieron 1 mes de luna de miel

el prox cap es el final de este fics

gracias por leer y dejar sus rewis


	21. Capitulo 21: Fin

**capitulo 21**

Atem se sentía mejor, el dolor de cabeza se le había ido

-Mahad, Karim, esto queda entre nosotros, no le digan nada a yugi, sobre lo sucedido con esa perra

-claro majestad- respondieron ambos

-Bien, ahora quiero que la maten, y ya tengo un plan. Aran esto: Mahad, con tu magia entraran al departamento de tea sin que nadie se de cuenta

-Usare mi magia de traslación. Me traslade desde aqui

-Bien, tu Karim la mataras, y tu mahad, puedes hacer que parezca que se suicidó?

-Por supuesto, esa mujerzuela de entrada no me caía nada bien

-y a mi menos- dijo Karim

-Entonces esta decidido, esta noche la matan

Por la noche Mahad y Karim Entraron a al departamento de Tea a trabes de un agujero negro que los trasladaban a cualquier lado que ellos quisieran

Se dirigen al cuarto de tea , esta estaba durmiendo. Se le van acercando. Mahad de pone de tras de tea, y Karim de frente; ambos se miran con una mirada diabolica

La despiertan

Tea comienza a despertarse. Abre sus ojos y se encuentra con la mirada de Karim; iba a hablar y reclamarles que asían en su departamento , pero….fue tapada su boca con un trapo, y comenzar a sentir como les ataban las manos y los pies a la cama con una soga, quien sabe donde salió

Karim saca de su cinturón una navaja, y destrozan sus ropas, asta quedar desnuda. Con la misma navaja le asen tajos en todo su vientre y pecho. Luego le invierten gasolina, le cortan el pelo y le asen cortes en todo su cuerpo. A todo esto tea lloraba, era lo único que podía hacer

Mahad le ase un conjuro de amovilidad. La sacan de la cama, abren la puerta del balcón, mahad ase otro conjuro y la mueve como una marioneta, mientras ellos están en la oscuridad, Mahad la maneja para que con el encendedor se queme el pelo

Cuando comenzó a quemarse no podía gritar. El próximo movimiento fue el ultimo

Se tiro del decimo piso, cayo enzima de un auto estacionada. La gente a ver esto comensaron a gritar y llamar la policía y la ambulancia

Mientras Mahad y Karin ya no estaban en la e cena

-Majestad ya esta echo

-Muy bien. No tengo que a serles recor…

-No, mi faraón-respondieron al unísono

- 6 meses después-

Joey estaba en el hospital, entro en trabajo de parto

-aaaaaaa- calleándole las lagrimas

-vamos empuje- le decía el medico

Seto se encontraba fuera de la sala de parto, esperando impacientemente. junto a el se encontraban yugi, atem y su hijo Horus. Yugi ya tenia 7 meses, su vientre se le notaba

-ya seto cálmate- le dice atem,

-como crees que puedo calmarme ya quisiera verte en mi lugar dentro de 2 meses- le contesta seto

atem empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido el día que nació Horus, -creo que tienes razón mejor me callo-

Mientras Joey daba todas sus fuerzas para traer al mundo su hijo

-Vamos, empuje un poco mas, ya llega- le decía el medico

El bebe nació -guaguagua- el bebe lloraba, mientras Joey caía para atrás y recuperaba el aliento

-Felicidades es un niño- le dice el medico con una gran sonrisa

El bebe era rubio con ojos azules

El medico sale

-Felicidades señor kaiba es un niño

-Felicidades seto- le dicen yugi, Atem y Horus

-Gracias. Puedo verlos

-Por supuesto

Seto sigue al medico asta la sala que se encontraba Joey y el bebe. Yugi, Atem y Horus lo esperaron afuera

Cuando seto entra a la sala, su mirada se ilumina, a ver a su hijo

-Es hermoso- comenta seto

-Si, lo es

-Como lo llamaran?- le pregunto el medico

Ambos se miran y contestan – Se llamara seth

-1 mes después-

Eran las 3:00 hs de la madrugada

-esta todo listo?- pregunto el faraón

-Si su majestad- respondieron todos sus súbditos

Todos se fueron al sotano . Allí se juntaron todos en circulo

En la casa tenia todas las llaves de gas abiertas, que estaba conectado con la garrafa y las estufas. En 15 minutos…..

La casa exploto. Se quemo todo. Los vecinos llamaron loas bomberos y policías.

Ya era tarde….no encontraron sobrevivientes ni cosas para rescatar

-En otro tiempo-

-Al fin estamos en casa- comento Horus

Todos estaban contentos , estaban en su ogar

Yugi se encontraba en los brasos de Atem durmiendo.

-Al fin estamos juntos, y esta bes nadie me separara de ti mi amor –mirando a yugi

-en el presente-

La noticia le llego a la familia kaiba. Todos estaban tristes, llorando la muerte de esa famila

-No lo puedo creer- lloraba kaiba- yugi murió, enbarasado, todavía tenia una vida por delante.

Los investigadores investigaron el caso. Encontraron que era intencional. No encontraron culpables. La investigación se serro como el caso de la muerte de tea Garden

-En el antiguo Egipto-

Yugi se encontraba en sus aposentos sintiendo los mimos de su rey

-Sabes, no creo que aya sido la mejor forma de irnos de esa época

-No regresaremos nunca, y pareciera extraño que desparezcamos de la mañana a la noche- acariciándole las mejillas de yugi

-1 mes despues-

Yugi había entrado en trabajo de parto

Yugi daba todas sus fuerzas, pronto tendrá a su bebe en sus brazos

La cabeza salió, y luego fue mas fusil

Fue una niña

-Como la llamaran- Le pregunto el medico

-Ambos respondieron- Isis

Los años pasaron. Atem a los 50 años falleció, y su hijo Horus se convirtió en el faraón de Egipto

Yugi sigio vivio asta los 60 años, como el consejero de la corte real

**FIN**

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE FINAL

gracias a todos q siguieron este fic de esta novata

saludos a himeko y maria

y todos que lo leyeron

besitos

bey


End file.
